Foosha Village
| affiliation = Goa Kingdom }} Foosha Village (literally meaning "Windmill Village") is a little port village that is located on Dawn Island and is part of Goa Kingdom. It is the first setting of the Romance Dawn Arc, and is where the story of ''One Piece'' starts from. According to the Colorwalk 1 East Blue map, it is located near the larger landmass close to the Red Line northeast of East Blue. A prominent feature of this sleepy village is Mt. Colubo in the background. Several notable mountain bandits live in or around the mountain near the village, causing the occasional chaos to the villagers or assisting them as needed. The town appears to be rather unknown, thus the townsfolk are thrilled and proud that their town might be known for producing an infamous pirate. They are led by mayor Woop Slap who usually is against most ideas presented by the other townsfolk on pirates. The town also has a local Sea Monster called Lord of the Coast. However, it is not as big as some of the sea monsters in the rest of the world and there is no indications it is as big of a problem as others of his kind may create. This monster is the reason why Shanks lost his left arm by saving Luffy. Notable Places Partys Bar is a bar where Makino works here as the bartender. In the anime, it is named "Patys Bar", but this was later fixed in Episode of Luffy. It is, in a way, where the story first takes place. It was where Shanks is seen partying with his crew, and where the incident between Shanks and Higuma takes place. It was also where Luffy ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi and discovered its powers. UO UO is a fish store owned by Gyoru. Luffy used to buy fish from here. Citizens History East Blue Saga Romance Dawn Arc This is Monkey D. Luffy's hometown where he was born and grew up in. It is also where Luffy met Red-Haired Shanks ten years prior to beginning his own journey as a pirate. Loguetown Arc The bounty poster reaches Luffy's hometown and the villagers are more than happy that Luffy's fulfilling his dream though the Mayor, Woop Slap, whose always been against Luffy becoming a pirate, thinks it is more destiny than a dream. Post-Enies Lobby Arc The villagers once more rejoice at Luffy's growing infamy. Woop Slap is again annoyed by the raucous partying. Makino likes his crew, especially his "cute pet". Woop Slap is annoyed that an enemy of the World Government came from Foosha, and wonders what Garp is doing about it. Post-War Arc After the Battle of Marineford, Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp returned, and though he had resigned from the Marines, he took a station to protect the village and the island. After the Two Year Timeskip The citizens are seen celebrating Luffy's return while Mayor Woop Slap sulks and Makino cradles her crying baby. They later celebrate Luffy's 500 million bounty with the Dadan Family. Translation and Dub Issues Due to the name Fūsha being phonically similar to the color "Fuschia", several fans originally believed that to be the village's name. However, "Fūsha" is the Japanese word for "Windmill". The village having so many windmills makes it a given that it is the intended name of the village. Thus, the official translation is "Windmill Village" which is a direct translation of the Japanese. In the English localization of the Romance Dawn video game, it is named Fisher Village. References Site Navigation es:Foosha de:Foosha Village it:Foosha fr:Village de Fuchsia pl:Wioska Fuusha ca:Poble de Foosha Category:Villages Category:Dawn Island Locations